Babysitting Hinata
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: hinata's dad dies and whos left to tak care of the poor hinata- chan?, who doesnt even now her dad is dead? hinata is goth? does hinata have any family? well i guess you'll have to read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Well...im sorry T-Tsunade-sama.." a shy voice called over a woman's loud screeching. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Tsunade yelled at the small girl, who was simply only seven so she mustn't have meant to do whatever she did. "i-im sorry baa-chan.." she said bowing down as Tsunade threw her cup out the window, "No more cups for me…I'm going to use plastic now...anyways ,Hinata I know you're young but you need to start on missions...that's why your daddy let me give you a simple one" Tsunade said in a grandmother voice , Hinata nodded. "You are to find a few people called ''The Akatsuki'' okay? They are tall kids ,they basically like to fight so don't get them mad. Be sure you bring them to my ….." she said as the small seven year old nodded running out the door happily. Maybe she can make new friends ,or so she thought. When she arrived at the little park she saw four boys kicking a little boy off his bike and one of them got on the bike it riding around laughing ,she now was scared.

She waddled behind a swing and watched as a boy with blonde hair covering his left eye looked at her and she hid really fast. "_thought I saw something .whatever un_" he shrugged and went back to laughing with his friends. Hinata poked her little head out staring at them and she climbed onto the swing and swung high into the air, she knew she was on her first mission EVER, but she wanted a little break after watching them.

"That little kid was starring at us, un" said the blonde boy talking to his friends and one of them spoke, "which one? There's fucking millions!" he said spreading his hands out wide. The blonde poked him "The little girl on the swing idiot, un!" all four boys stared at the little girl, she looked so innocent. So one of them with red hair walked over and sat on the swing by her. She started to looked down at him from her great height, she then looked down at the ground not expecting to fall off onto the tanbark and she stood up slowly in pain. "You okay kid? looks like you've had a hard fall" said the red haired boy and she nodded" i-im okay..."She sat back on the swing and swung again, slower, she knew the boy was starring at her , he stopped. She walked away in her little black dress red frills on the bottom of it. Her hair was short, very short like a boys. Hinata on the slide and noticed another one of the boy's was behind her,he had silver stared at her for a moment then she slid down, when she got down she stood up. "_They're onto me already?_" she thought as she turned around to see the silver boy standing behind her and she turned around."...c-can I help y-you..?" she asked him, he stared at her more then walked off to the rest of the boys.

"She's a fucking seven year old! Fuck she looked as if she were four" said the silvered one scratching the back of his head and the red haired nodded. "She seems to not like real girly colors either un.." the blonde stared "So is she a… goth?" one boy with black hair bopped the blonde one "Why would a seven year old be gothic? It is kinda dumb" he said as he sat down and the blonde rubbed his head "Well excuuuuse me! Un" the blonde said sitting by the black haired boy. Hinata stared at them and she walked over towards them. They stared down at the small child and she started to speak "u-um...guys.. Ts-Tsunade wants to talk t-to you all.." she said and the blonde yawned" Another messenger? she's so lazy! Un!" he said standing up with a stretch and the black haired boy nodded. "Okay…but first…introduce yourself little one.." he said sorta of kindly in a demanding way. "H-Hinata Hyuuga" she said bowing her little head forward and the guys bowed back. "The silver haired dude is Hidan, red head Sasori, black haired Itachi and me, Deidara." he said walking away and the boys looked back at the little girl and she guessed she had to follow them. So she did, she was the smallest in the group being they were all sort of older.

"Okay okay, what did we fucking do now?" asked Hidan as he walked in and Tsunade pulled out a book and wrote something down."Yep!You four will be Hinata's new bodyguards!" she said pointing to Hinata and Hinata ran out of the room. "You called us all the way here to BABYSIT? WTF WOMAN!" Hidan screeched as he pulled his hair and Sasori just punched him. "Calm down…why do we have to baby sit Tsunade-sama..?" he turned back to the woman behind the desk. "Well…actually your going to watch her for a looong time, thing is…she has been abused by her father in many training sessions and he just past away, she doesn't know…you four will move in with her and take care of her for now got it?" she said sternly and they all nodded and walked out.

Hinata sat in her dark black room with a black dress hanging on her wall, by a katana linkin park poster and was first to open the door and he poked his head in "Hey, kid? Ya in here?" he asked opening the door. She nodded getting off her bed, he stared around her room.."_Wow..seven year old goth…like Blondie said…wow…just wow.._" he thought to himself and she poked him. He looked down at her [he's like 10 in this so he's sorta taller] and she stared up at him. "Are you hungry Hidan-san?" she asked without a stutter and he nodded. "Yeah…vanished.." he said as they walked out.

"Sasori-Danna! Im hungry! Un!" Deidara whined at the table. "Shut up brat you'll get you food" Sasori and Hinata were making sandwiches, and were getting along very well. "So your a Hyuuga?" the small girl nodded her head. "you..?" she asked him and he answered by saying '' Akasuna no Sasori" She smiled "Nice t-to know...father should be home in about a hour to train me.." she said looking at the clock. "well Hinata…the truth is.."


	2. Chapter 2

"well Hinata…the truth is… your dad is…." Deidara jumped up and covered Sasori's mouth. "huh…. M-my d-dad ….. Is w-what….?" the poor little innocent Hinata asked. Sasori started to mumble something, but was not heard because of the hand over his mouth. " Your dad volunteered for a mission and wont be back for awhile" Itachi said very coolly. " oh… I- I see" the small seven year old girl looked at the floor. " will y-you ….pp-please excuse …me" the four boys nodded as Hinata ran off towards her room. They waited a little bit before saying anything, then all of a sudden out of no where. " what the HELL Itachi! Why the FUCK did you tell her, her dad was on a FUCKING mission for when he's not !He FUCKING dead " Hidan screamed at Itachi.

"Because Hidan she just a little girl!" Itachi snapped back at him. " Little or fucking not she needs to know for fucking Jashin's sake." Itachi gave him the death glare. " she doesn't need to know right now" Itachi said very firmly, " I think we need to get ready for bed and im guessing you guys don't want to sleep outside or at the park again , so I suggest we stay with the kid and take care of her. Now last one to the living room is a rotten egg!" Itachi said with a bit of a childish tune he was only like 11 years old. Three of the boys raced to the living room. Sasori just stood there thinking if Itachi telling Hinata her dad was on mission was the best thing to do at the time. Sasori was the oldest of the boys he was 14 and was more wiser then the other boys. He was like the leader of them , he was the leader of "the akatsuki". Well at least now he was, the real leader Pein had died trying to save Sasori from near death. Pein was like a big brother to Sasori and that is what haunts him the most about Pein's death.

Sasori was like eight when Pein had died and had to live with the guilt of knowing it was all his fault. So now Sasori took care of the others. He didn't want them to get hurt, he wanted to be like a big brother to them and show them that he cares. Sasori wanted to be a great leader just like nii-san ( Pein). Sasori made his way slowly to one of the small couch's inn the living room. There was two small couch's and one big couch. On the big couch was Hidan and Deidara, on the other small couch was Itachi. " heh" Sasori said aloud at the sight of Deidara and Hidan sharing a couch. That was a sight you didn't see everyday.

Hinata slowly came out of the bathroom , with here long black night gown on which was so pretty on her. She made her way quietly to the kitchen , she didn't want to wake anyone, that may be sleeping. Sasori saw Hinata walk into the kitchen and head for the cabinet. Hinata opened it up and reached for a glass but wasn't quite able to reach it. Sasori noticed and quietly got up, then made his way into the kitchen. "need some help there?" Sasori asked, Hinata jumped and turned around. " o-oh Sasori - san you scared m-me" Hinata said where you could barley hear her. Sasori reached up and got the glass, then handed it to the small little seven year old. " thank you" Hinata said without a stutter.

"No problem" Sasori reassured her as she filled her glass with water. Hinata looked at Sasori for a little bit then looked away slowly. " when w-will m-my father-r be back?" Hinata asked shyly. " well Hinata to tell you the truth" she was listening very carefully. "your dad….."

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****- I do not own the character just the plot!**

**Chapter Dedicated To ****Kandita, Akatsukilove98, and Jolly88404**** for reading and reviewing this story.**

**To Kandita****- Your the main reason I wrote another chapter because you mentioned to me in a review that I had not updated since 2010. Well now I did! Enjoy Guys!**

"Well Hinata to tell you the truth" she was listening very carefully. "your dad….." Sasori sighed. "Your dad probably won't ever be coming back". Hinata looked at Sasori confused and blinked a few times.

"W-why isn't father coming back" Sasori kneeled down to Hinata's height. "Well Tsunade-Sama found out that your father is a very mean man, especially to you. He went out on a dangerous mission and has gotten into a lot of trouble." Hinata started crying and Sasori awkwardly patted her back.

Hinata started laughing then looked up at Sasori and smiled. "Father won't ever hurt me again?" Sasori chuckled "No. Never again. I promise." Hinata hugged Sasori forgetting all about her water. "Goodnight Sasori-San" Hinata skipped off to her room with a smile.

Sasori sighed deeply. He made his way over to the other small couch and laid down. He never slept because he didn't have to. He no longer had a human body, he had a puppet body that he thought was art. Art in his words being eternal. Though a certain blonde boy would disagree with this statement. Sasori thought about his so called friends in the Akatsuki and how immature they all still were. He thought about how stupid Tsunade was for trusting a bunch of misfit boys to take care of a seven year old girl.

Sasori snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hidan snore like an engine of a train. He sighed shaking his head. Sasori started thinking about what Itachi had asked him the other day, about Deidara. Itachi's question had been if it was okay to like Deidara. Only then he didn't quite understand what the raven haired boy had meant. Though now it was very clear. Itachi was starting to have feeling for the other boy.

Though seeing as Itachi was only 11 and Deidara, 10. He wasn't going to put much thought into it now. He'd leave it alone. He figured Itachi's feeling would change when he was older. No need for too much thought right now.

Little did it occur to Sasori at the moment, but he was going to have to take care of four children for a very long time.

**So, This chapter had a lot to do with Sasori. I apologize to those who do not like boy couples but I find Itachi and Deidara very adorable for a couple. Before I get questions, no this story is not going to be focused on love between the two. It will later on focus on all the children and their lives. So readers you'll get to read about them growing up, falling in love, and facing dangerous missions. Yup thats always fun. Sorry for not updating in forever! Hope You enjoyed this chapter very much! Please review and feel free to feed me ideas, no flaming though.**


End file.
